The Lonely Cane
by icanhasallthebenedicts
Summary: I just want to say now that this is completely for the lols and I think the seriousness of the fic makes it much funnier :P John Watson had abandoned his cane in a coat cupboard when he met Sherlock Holmes. Cane spends his days waiting for Mycroft's umbrella and finally they have been reunited.


It was a particularly frosty, winter morning and John's smooth, silver cane was in the jacket cupboard, leaning lazily against the back wall, as he did every day. John's cane had nothing left in his life; his owner had abandoned him heartlessly and left him to rot, alone, in a damp and dreary closet. John preferred not to see it. It was unwanted, unneeded and a constant reminder of the sad life John led before Sherlock.

Days passed slowly as he stood there, waiting. Waiting for the one thing in its life that brought it any joy anymore; Mycroft's umbrella. Cane spent countless hours remembering the shrot time they spent together. The only time they got to see each other was when Mycroft came to visit and, due to sibling rivalry and Holmes family disputes, the chance to be together was slim.

Cane reminisced over the soft and sleek fabric of the umbrella, the way it would wrap around him and keep him warm in the frosty days like this very day. How Cane yearned for Umbrella! They shared a bond so passionate no other objects could ever feel what they felt for each other, ever.

Aghast! The can recognised the voice just outside the door; Mycroft Holmes had paid a visit to 221b Baker Street. A flood of emotions were running through Cane and before he had time to react at all the door had opened and a blinding light flooded the cupboard. A nervous panic ran through Cane, so much so that he could feel his metal warming. Before he knew it Umbrella was placed delicately next to him and the small space was enveloped in complete darkness once again.

Umbrella was just as Cane remembered him; the soft black fabric which gave delicate sheen to him, the strap which held him round the middle and gave him such mouth-watering curves, the wooden handle which was always so hard when pressed against him. Umbrella was delicious and Cane couldn't wait to get enough of him!

Cane slowly and sadly slid over to Umbrella so he was leaning on him, as apposed to against the wall. Even though they could not speak this one gesture said it all, it said, "Umbrella, I've missed you so! The conditions here are disgusting! Look at me, I've become disgusting. The damp is making me rust, oh, how embarrassing it is for you to see me like this!"

Umbrella stood there and held Cane in shame. Cane knew that Umbrella was never a man of many words. They were so close that Cane did not need any speech from Umbrella. Cane knew Umbrella would say, "Oh, don't be absurd Cane! Even though we come from different backgrounds you should know that I will love you, not matter how you look or what happens to either of us! One day I intend to take you with me you know; I want to show you the palace!" Yes, that is exactly what Umbrella would say if he weren't so macho!

Umbrellas Velcro was ripped apart leaving him to flare open to his massive state and exposing his long, hard metal tube. Cane was filled with a hungry desire and pushed Umbrella against the wall roughly until the space between them had closed and their metal shafts were touching. It had been such a long time since they last met that they both wanted to absorb the feelings, the emotions, the atmosphere, everything!

Slowly Cane pressed himself against Umbrella, their rods being pressed together so hard sent sharp pluses of pleasure thorough themselves. They both knew that at any moment Mycroft could come back and catch them in the act, this made their time together so much more exhilarating. Their rods rubbed together quickly, they could not get enough of each other!

To their surprise Mycroft had opened the cupboard in a huff and the blinding light was back. Cane could hear Mycroft shouting obscenities at Sherlock while Sherlock merely replied coolly. Once Canes eyes had adjusted to the light Umbrella was no where to be seen. The cupboard door closed and once again Cain was alone and could only wait for his love to return after, yet another, Holmes feud had ended.


End file.
